


Dancer Stiles

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Full Shift Werewolves, Hunters, M/M, Omega Stiles, Stiles dresses up like a female dancer, Wolf Stiles, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles is living alone in a town with two powerful families. One being the Argents while the other are the Hales. He makes friends with Allison, teaching her how to dance for the entertainment of others so she could have some extra cash. Only, he knows they're hunters and he finds out he's not the only wolf in town.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 237





	Dancer Stiles

“Stiles?” Allison slammed into his small house and he flinched, turning to glare at her and the new hole in his wall from his door handle. She pulled the door back, looking at it before giving him a guilty look. 

“Ally, please tell me that someone isn’t dead so I can smack you. I’ve already have so little.” He pouted at her mockingly and she rolled her eyes. She didn’t know how dangerous it was for them to be friends. She didn’t know that two years ago he got bit by a werewolf and turned into an Omega. He controlled his heats with supplies he got from working out of Deatons store. Scott worked as a healer next to the druid but Stiles learned to keep his head down after the bite. It wasn’t terrible but it was hardly the life he thought he’d be living. He hoped to find a better job, to get a wife and maybe have a few kids. His father had just wanted him to be happy, but nothing came of any relationship he started. Stiles had to move away so he barely had enough money to visit the old sheriff anymore. Scott had a wife called Kira, but was in the middle of a move to join her family far out of town. Allison would be his last friend. Her family were werewolf hunters. 

“Sorry” Said woman gave him a bashful look before shaking herself. “No one’s dying but I need your help for tonight.”

“What’s tonight?” He stared blankly at her and she gave him a pitying smile. 

“God, I wish I was as little involved in life as you are.” She swept past after shutting the door and he put his broom down. 

“Did you just insult me?” He huffed as he followed, setting up a kettle to make some tea. Allison slumped on the chair next to his small table and he sat on his bed, the only other place he had to sit. 

“No” Ally heaved out the sigh and bowed her head down. “I just need you to cover for me tonight with my, er, second job.” A blush spread across her face but Stiles just shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal. When he was first bitten, he had pent-up energy and barely any control of it. SO he taught himself to belly dance, which also brought him some gigs when he covered up the fact that he was male. It was easier than he expected, mainly because everyone was wasted by the time he came out and he wasn’t half bad with his hips. Ally came to him needing a second income so she could plan a secret escape to get away from her family and he taught her everything he knew and set her out in the world, giving up many of his gigs so she had a chance. Lydia was waiting for her but she needed connections to escape her family. Of course, Ally didn’t know about the wolf part. She just thought he was a weird guy living in a hut that would leave for his job and then go dance half naked to send money home to his father.

“What happened? You said this was one of the last gigs you needed to do?” Stiles sat up a little straighter and she frowned. 

“My father called a family meeting. If he finds out I’m leaving, he won’t let me go. I’m meant to marry who they choose for me, not run away to the Temple of the Banshee Sisters.” Allison got a soft tone to her voice whenever she talked about the Temple and he nodded. “You can have all the money, just make it your best show.”

“Look, how about we split it. I’m not saying it’s a risk for me to go out, but you shouldn’t be out the money of something this big. I’ll do it, just tell me where to go.” He stood and stretched, picking up the hot water from the kettle and pouring it into his tea pot. Allison added her favorite tea as he gathered up their cups. The entire set was cracked and very used but he used it to mainly brew the tea that covered up the fact that he was an Omega. Deaton was the only one who knew and covered for his mistakes in the very beginning. 

“These people, you have to be careful with. My family is friendly with them so they might recognize me.” Allison groaned and he let out a laugh. 

“Sorry, but no one knows me. I don’t have that problem. I’ve seen people I’ve danced for walk into my shop and don’t even give me another look.” He waved a hand at her and she 

“That’s what I want, but it’s their loss for not looking at you.” He shook his head with a blush over his cheeks and poured the tea out. “Seriously, you’re my best friend and I would’ve done something stupid years ago if I didn’t have your help.” 

“Yeah, you would’ve.” Stiles snickered at the offended face she made in response and walked over to his bed, kneeling down. 

“Stiles, I really need you to be careful on this.” She gave him a stern look and he rolled his eyes as he pulled the dancer outfit out from under his bed. It was a stupid place to put it but he didn’t care. 

“I know. I always am.” He stood and started to strip, pulling on his little red outfit between sips of tea. He knew he should start calming his nerves for the dance but Allison was jiggling her leg and hold her tea cup with shaking hands. 

“Is there anything else?” He pulled his dark cloak on wrapped it around himself before he grabbed his own tea. The cloak had a double layer that took painstakingly long for him to sew in, making it so he could flip it around and change the color from a black to a brown, hiding him after he left the parties. 

“I’m not sure how much longer I can take it there.” She sipped her tea and let out a sigh. 

“Allison, just a little longer. Go to this family meeting and look at the funds you managed to keep. Wait until you have all the information and then…. Ally, you have to make the call. How much you really want to take of this?” He took a steady breath after he was done speaking. He knew he was pushing her away from him and he wouldn’t really have anyone to turn to, but he also knew she couldn’t stay with her family. They would break her. 

“Stiles, you’re right. I have to figure this out. I’ll be here tomorrow morning to see how it went.” She jumped to her feet and downed the last of her cup before planting a kiss on his cheek. He leaned against her slightly, his wolf heart breaking at the thought of her leaving, but he held strong, smiling as she swept from his one room house. He moved quickly to clean up his mess, the little bells on his outfit jingling in a way that was making him laugh. 

When he was done with the cleanup, it was nearing the time for him to leave so he ducked out and shifted. The path that lead to the town was beaten hard, but his hut was close to the forest, the first one from visitors to see, or rob with his kind of luck. He didn’t bother to stick to the shadows until he reached the buildings. They were mostly houses but there were also warehouses along the wide river on the opposite side of the town, which was the main reason the Argents were so rich. Stiles made his way to the top of the buildings, running as fast as he could until he was just a blur of a shadow. There weren’t many people out but he headed to the house Allison told him to go to, pulling his hood on and veil over his face. It whipped behind him and after a while he jumped down when the houses lead to the small hill. 

He slowed when he took the last turn and he stopped, redoing Allisons directions in his head to reveal he was in the right place. He was just an idiot to not realize it was the Hale palace. He swallowed thickly and walked up to the side gate where a guard stood. His hands shook as he held out the slip of paper showing who he was and that he was. The man looked him up and down before nodding him in. He looked like the appropriate dancer.

Stiles gaped at the marble tiles on the floor and the shined portraits on the wall. It was pristine, and his little house would be able to fit its entirety into the kitchens. He heard through rumors that it was considered meek and laughable for someone of the Hales position to have such a small palace but to Stiles, it was massive. What struck him the most was how clean it was. To his wolf nose, he couldn’t smell the humans on the walls. The stench from the streets usually leaked into his house and it took him months to adjust but here, he smelled nothing but the flowers on the walls and the food from the feast. 

“Whoa” He breathed as he walked toward the closest door, falling silent once more as it swung open. He jumped when a werewolf stepped out and turned to him, making his hands instantly sweaty and his vision blur. He was immensely grateful that he had taken his repressor early that morning so she wouldn’t even be able to tell that he was a wolf, if he was lucky. 

“Oh thank goodness. I was starting to think that you’d be late.” She swept over to him and slid an arm over his shoulders, making him hunch in slightly to hide that they were a little too broad to be a womens. 

“Laura, what is this?” An older female wolf walked out and he ducked his head, swallowing thickly. “I thought this party was just meant to get his spirits up, not embarrass him.” She sounded scolding but he glanced up through his eyelashes to see she was trying to hide a smile. 

“I know, but these dancer parties are so in. They’ve been growing for years and it’s a good way to keep our connections happy. People won’t like a prince who doesn’t party. Derek can’t spend all his time locked away. He’ll never find a mate that way.” Stiles knew he should at least pretend not to listen but his head cocked to the side at the mention of mate. The older female shot a warning look at the younger who sighed. 

“Look, Mother,” The word mother seemed forced and awkward but he turned his attention to watch the older female. “I’ve already payed her. Derek can sneak out if he wants and I won’t stop him.” Stiles couldn’t help the sad noise that slipped past his lips, turning their attention toward him and he shrunk again, mentally cursing himself. 

“Oh, I’m sure there are plenty of people here that will enjoy your dance, little one. Come, dinner is about to start and then your dance. Isaac can show you where to wait and we can get you anything you may need.” He bowed slightly, trialing after them as they led the way. Part of him was screaming to get away, to tell Allison that it was a bust and wasn’t safe but the way she looked made his feet keep moving against his will. 

“So, we got the word on the change of dancer and I have to ask, are you ready for this? My uncle might try to slip you up and Cora isn’t the most lady like.” The younger asked and he nodded, reaching out to place a hand over hers where she grabbed his arm. He always felt a little strange about how differently he was treated when he was dressed up. 

“I’m Laura by the way.” The werewolf beamed at him and he winked at her, making it clear he understood. 

“Remember the letter dear.” The older answered before smiling at him over her shoulder. “I saw it and wanted to see to it myself that there wasn’t …. Any unwanted dangers of you coming here.” She waved her hand at him and he nodded. 

“You never know what kind of humans who could just walk right through those doors.” Laura grumbled and he realize that she meant werewolf hunters. He felt his eyes widen and the older quickly added. 

“Bounty or just plain con men. We will not have any sort under this roof. But you… Psota look just like the person who my daughter hired.” Stiles dipped his head and bit at his lip. He used the old polish term for mischief as his other name. It made him laugh every time and gave him a burst of energy for the performance. He just had to sit while the dinner happened. 

“Isaac, this is Psota. She will be dancing after dinner. Can you show her the entrance and give her anything she wants until the time comes?” The older woman asked a young man with high cheek bones and curly hair. Stiles dipped slightly to him and he blushed, nodding silently as he stepped to the side. 

“Oh, it’s my brothers birthday so can you make it a good one? He really needs to get out more.” Laura held onto his arm, ducking in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek but he realized she was just smelling him. He would guess it would creep out normal humans, but he knew he covered his scent up just in case and she didn’t know why he didn’t have any. He was lucky that it was covering up the fact that he was a man too, not just a wolf. 

“Laura, leave her be.” The older commanded as she strolled into a room and the Beta chased after her. 

“Hello, er, Psota?” Isaac shuffled his feet and Stiles gave a small wave, laughing internally at the fact that the wolf seemed nervous. He waved his hand and turned, leading Stiles around the halls some more, but this time it wasn’t as far. Stiles trailed after him, a bit of a skip to his step. The wolf kept looking over his shoulder at him and he smiled every time, wondering if his veil covered it. He didn’t exactly have a mirror at home to see. 

“This is the door you need to go through. We’ll have a runner tell you when to enter.” Isaac stopped at a door and Stiles nodded. “Is there anything you need?” Stiles thought about it for less than a heartbeat and shook his head. It would break the silence to ask and he didn’t have a soft voice. He used to fake the voice but it got hard when he was excited so he trained himself to be silent. 

“Oh, alright then” Isaac gave him one last questioning look before he walked away. Stiles sniffed and found that the wolf was confused. He had to bite his lip to keep anything from slipping out before turning in a circle to take everything in. 

It was gorgeous, with curtains hanging from the walls to create a mysterious effect. He couldn’t tell if it was decorations for the birthday or just the way things are. They were in all sorts of colors but it didn’t look gaudy and he ran a finger over the closest one, a soft blue and smiled. This was probably the last time he’d see anything like this. He closed his eyes and turned, pulling off his cloak and carefully draping in over a chair by the door. 

Then he started stretching. It was true it could be hours before he was called, as dinners would sometimes last that long but the rich were rarely punctual for anything so it was best to be prepared. He pulled at his muscles, breathing through the stretches as he relaxed, moving his body around. His run over had heated him up but this was different, letting his body bend until it was taunt. It was over ten minutes in when he felt comfortable to bend backward, feeling the pull on his stomach as he made an arc with his body and his hands touched the ground. A second later her brought his legs up so he was doing a hand stand and then completed the motion by landing back on his feet.

A surprised grunt made him spin, staring at some curtains that hid the person watching him. He breathed deep, groaning inwardly at the fact that it was a wolf. He couldn’t see him, but he could hear his heartbeat. If it was a human, Stiles could call out and make him leave, but it was a wolf who knew humans had shit hearing. A human wouldn’t be able to hear his heart beating. Stiles stared blankly at the spot before slowly turning back, his stomach suddenly flipping nervously as he raised his hands up, doing some more mundane stretches as he tried to take his mind off the wolf hiding in the curtains or the fact that he felt the eyes on him. 

After a few minutes, the wolf tried to sneak away and Stiles got his revenge, turning so he was facing the curtain. The movement stopped and Stiles kept his face passive, so he didn’t look satisfied. He rolled his shoulders before doing some less mundane stretches that left him feeling a little strained but he didn’t care. He even walked on his hands for a bit, making the person hold completely still or they’d get caught. 

“Oh, that was cool?” He turned at the sound of a womens voice and bowed, straightening up with a faint blush on his cheeks. He might have just given the stranger an eyeful. The voice belonged to yet another wolf, this one blond with a bright smile. He glared out of the corner of his eye at the faint rustle of the curtains and the tiptoeing footsteps fleeing from the scene. 

“Are you going to dance soon?” She asked and he shrugged, nodding to the door. “Oh, waiting on the cue? Well, I’m sure they’d be impressed.” Stiles waved as she ducked past, following the fleeing wolf and he huffed out a quiet laugh, no more than a breath of air but she turned back. 

“You knew he was there the entire time and were punishing him, right?” She asked, her eyes narrowed and he covered his mouth to hold in any noise. A massive grin spread across her face and she tilted her head back just slightly. 

“You’d fit in here so well.” She hissed before continuing on her way. Stiles stared blankly at where she vanished, shutting his eyes tight suddenly when he realized what he did. He couldn’t make an impression. He shouldn’t feel elated that there was a pack of werewolves right there or the fact that they smelled nice. He didn’t fit in. He was a bitten wolf without a pack, other than Allison who was working on escaping. The thought of his only packmate snapped him back to reality and he shook himself. 

He could be asked to dance at any minute. He would go out and put on his best show, no matter what happens and hide the fact that he was a wolf. He was a lowly shopkeeper, and one who didn’t even own the shop that he worked at. The Hales, wolves or not, were practically royalty compared to him, and he was in no place to feel grateful to be around them. He wasn’t a pack wolf, that much was clear. 

“Excuse me, Psota?” A young woman stuck her head out of the door and he whipped around, blinking dumbly at her before nodding. “Yeah, we’re ready for you.” She ducked back in and he swallowed thickly. He was about to walk into the eating room of a pack of wolves and try not to reveal himself just so Allison could have enough money. He couldn’t let her down. 

The dining hall was large, with the tables lining three of the four walls and the center left empty for him. There were a few people standing off to the side, holding instruments and he walked forward calmly, holding onto his confidence. It was all he was counting on in this moment. He arched an eyebrow at the musicians, and they all started, giving him something to work with. 

He started simply enough but quickly relaxed into the flow of the music and went for it. Suddenly, a foot shot out from under the table and caught his foot. Stiles gasped but threw himself into a hand stand, spreading his legs before flipping over his head so he was back on his feet, swinging his hands out to balance himself. He straightened, keeping his head forward so he didn’t shoot a death glare at the wolf who tried to trip him. 

“Peter” Stiles stiffened at the Alphas tone but the man simply huffed. He kept dancing, moving around the room as the scents fell into place. He kept is eyes down as much as he could, but the scent of his creeper hit him and he couldn’t stop himself in time. 

The wolf was slumped in the chair next to Laura, his chin resting on his fist as he watched. He was holding completely still as Stiles moved. He twisted away but the eyes remained in his mind, making him feel a little like he was moving on air. Stiles managed to easily dodge the little sister who tried the same trick as her Uncle, flipping easily out of her way but this time he smirked at her, making her smack her brother. The wolf still didn’t move, his eyes still on him. 

Stiles finished quickly after that, bowing low as he did but his body was shaking. He kept his head straight, not baring his neck to the alpha as he moved. It caused him to sway a little as he straightened. The room applauded loudly but Stiles couldn’t care less. He pretended not to hear Peter mutter about his figure and turned, stepping from the room while still swaying to the beat to cover up his first imbalance. The moment he was out of sit he collapsed onto the chair and covered his face with his hand. 

He was sweating up a storm, which was expected, but the more he did, the more likely his cover would stop working and they would be able to scent what he was. He should’ve taken it slower, not have shown off during his stretches and not mocked the sister. He pulled his cloak on and took some controlled breathes to calm his racing heart. He still jingled as he moved but quickly slipped off the bells from his wrists, silencing them as he dropped them in his pocket. He did the same to the string around his neck, standing as he unwrapped it from his middle and turned. 

The Alpha was standing there. He didn’t even notice. He shifted from foot to foot, cringing as the bells on his ankles tinkled annoyingly. It was overwhelmingly loud in the curtained halls. The werewolf smiled kindly and walked up to him but there was a glint in her eye. 

“Thank you for tonight. I am sorry so my brothers manners, as well as my daughters. I will give them a talking to.” She held out a small bag and he took it carefully. He shook his head, glad he kept his veil on and dipped down. 

“You handled it remarkably well, so thank you for giving my son a …. Better birthday than what Laura had planned. She forgets that he’s not just a pawn sometimes.” The woman shook her head when he lifted an eyebrow at her. “It’s something she will have to grow out of. She can’t just manipulate pac…people into doing what she wants because she thinks it’ll be for the best for her.” Stiles dipped his head again, trying his best to hide his curiosity. The man was a creep, but he wasn’t like Peter who talked about what he would do to him, or Laura who was using him to make connections. No one deserved to be used like that. 

“Isaac will be here in a moment to show you the exit.” She smiled again and he nodded, keeping his head down as she moved away. Stiles tied his money bag to the back of one of his belts around his hips. He sat back down quickly, bending down with his leg stretched out to relieve the cramping that was starting up and unhooked his bells. The second leg followed the first and he heard footsteps. The second hook was stuck so he was just pulling it off as the wolf trotted around the corner. Stiles lifted his head as red spread across the young mans face and he lifted the bells to show what he was doing before tucking them away. His cloak masked their sound so he could walk a little safer tonight. It was already dark outside. 

“Sorry, just… This way.” Isaac stammered out and Stiles stood, wrapping his dark cloak around himself as he walked over to him. He brushed past, making the wolf let out a breath and he nearly stumbled at the thought of him smelling the Omega in him. 

“That was a very good show. Even though Peter and Cora tried to ruin it.” Isaac walked at his shoulder and he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He seemed nice, but there was a harshness that flared when they passed the guards and he suddenly remembered that he was a wolf. Stiles was below status as a werewolf as well. He paused at the gate, resolving himself to go back to his packless house when a hand landed on his arm. 

“Will you be alright getting home? We did, well, Talia did just pay you for your dance.” Isaac gave him a worried look and Stiles put on his best smile, dropping his own hand over his to try and get him not to worry before he slipped away. 

Stiles didn’t look back as he pulled his hood on, shivering slightly as the cold air hit him. He did, however, listen close to the heartbeat of the beta as he moved away to make sure that he wasn’t being followed. He couldn’t risk it. He had to make a clean escape as much as Ally did. 

“Geez,” He took off when he far enough away, jogging along through the streets until he could climb up onto the houses. The wind hit him and this time he shook as his sweat cooled on his body, but it didn’t stop him from running across the houses, jumping from roof to roof until he paused. There was someone following him, which didn’t seem possible but he swallowed down his panting breathes and looked around frantically. 

He ripped his cloak off, turning it inside out so it looked red instead of black and put it back on. He pulled off his hood from his costume and veil, tucking them away before he dropped into an alley. It stunk and he gagged several times before he was able to control himself enough to walk out. There were a few people milling about and they didn’t give him a second glance as he strolled along. 

Then he saw something that was obviously a werewolf out of the corner of his eye. It was crouched on a roof across the road, its blue eyes scanning the street in confusion. Stiles bit his lip as the hunched figure moved its head, looking from woman to woman but not finding what it was looking for. He kept his eyes forward, forced to pass the beast as it was between him and his house. His heart skipped a beat when he let out a snort and the beasts head whipped around to stare at him. Stiles acted like he didn’t see it. Honestly, if humans looked up more, they would shit themselves but they all seemed content to speak in their little groups and the werewolf went unnoticed.

Stiles breathed deep, memorizing the creepers scent before he listened, mapping the beat of his heart as he turned around the corner. He kept his feet moving at the same pace, knowing that the wolf was still listening to him and running would be too suspicious. The wolf remained on his perch, his snorts echoing back to Stiles until he was able to leave the town. He nearly shifted as he started to jog again, fleeing to his house.

“Stiles?” He screamed when Allison flung his door open and collapsed against his wall on trembling knees, a hand clutching his chest as he let out rugged pants. 

“What the Hell Ally? AGAIN?” He snapped before looking up. She had been crying. Her face blotched red and eyes puffy. He straightened as she reached for him, collapsing against his chest with a sob as he caught her. 

“Ally, what happened? I thought we had this covered?” He held her close before walking her into his house, grumbling about the way his door now hung strangely off the hinges and he realized she must have broke something. He’d fix it later. 

“They knew what I was doing. Almost all my hiding places for my coins have been cleaned out. They knew about my dancing and expected me to go to the Hales and seduce them. They planned on revealing I was the dancer and selling me off in marriage.” She shuttered against him and he sat her down on his bed before kneeling on the floor. 

“Ally, take a deep breath and tell me what happened. Maybe I can help?” He sat down on the floor at her feet when his legs started to tremble from the strain. He held onto her hands on her lap as she tried to get control of herself. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, she let out a rough cry and turn her head away. He waited her out. Nearly half an hour before she could speak again. 

“I was late to the family meeting that was called. Kate was the one who wanted to talk.” She started and Stiles gave her hands an extra squeeze in hopes of calming her even more. “She took out a bag of my coins and threw it on the table, telling everyone what I had been doing. They were furious thought they didn’t know my plans with it. They all guessed that it was to get away from them. Kate told my father that I was going to be dancing for the Hales tonight, that she saw me leave herself and that was where I was getting my money. I was just outside the door but I couldn’t move. I tried to talk but I just… the look on his face.” She bowed her head and he quickly moved to sit next to her, wrapping her up in his arms as she shook. 

“What did he do?” He swallowed thickly but Ally took a deep breath. 

“He didn’t do anything. He just glared at her. Kate was happy, and told my grandfather that our family was in a good position from this. That they could show the Hales that I was harmless and beautiful, a worthy bride to their son. They….. Oh God, Stiles. They planned on using me to get into their house and kill them all.” She lifted her head and gazed at him. A second later she pulled back with a look of horror on her face. 

“What?” He looked over his shoulder but there was nothing. 

“You aren’t surprised. I just told you my family was going to murder a bunch of people and you didn’t bat an eye.” Ally whispered and he sighed. 

“Did they say why they wanted to kill the Hales?” He asked and she shook her head. Stiles leaned back before grunting, feeling the coin bag dig into his back. 

“Stiles, what do you know.” She pulled back from him more and he realized how badly he screwed up. His long night just got longer and he groaned.

“Ally, please. I don’t know if…” He looked at her before bowing his head. She’s already been lied to enough, and he didn’t have the heart to hurt the last of his family. She needed to know. “I didn’t know who you were when we first became friends. I should’ve left the moment I heard your last name for the first time but you’re one of the kindest, most understanding person I’ve ever met. You are my friend.” He started, trying to ignore the growing horror on her face. 

“What are you talking about?” She whispered and he turned away. 

“Your family are called Hunters. They wear the name like it’s something to be proud of, but the Argents are…. Death.” He wrapped his arms around himself, making up his mind. “I’m a werewolf. That’s what your family hunt. I’m prey to them. I shouldn’t’ve made friends with you, but I didn’t think you’d be able to hurt anyone innocent. Kate is known throughout the supernatural community as someone who has killed children, mothers and people who’ve done nothing wrong. If she knew what I am, I’d be dead. That’s why I supported your decision on running away.” He lifted his head to see she was frozen. “They will make you kill, Ally. I didn’t want that for you. The Hales may very well be human, but that won’t get in Kates way of gaining power.” He finished off with a single lie. He wouldn’t betray the Hales secret. It wasn’t one for him to say. 

“You’re a werewolf?” She asked a few seconds after he stopped talking, her voice small and confused. Stiles blinked sadly before letting his eyes bleed with color and she flinched away from him. 

“I’m sorry.” He pulled back as well. They both stared at the wall opposite of them, completely silent. He listened to her heartbeat, tears starting to form in his eyes and he quickly turned so he could wipe them away. He was going to lose his last pack member, but not in the way he wanted. 

“Stiles, what’d you mean? They will make me kill?” She whispered and he turned to her. 

“You’re an Argent. That means hunter. That means killer. There is meant to be a code to not harm innocents, but Kate doesn’t use it. She knows you’re the next generation, so she will make sure you follow her set of rules. She will make you kill. I don’t know how, but the stories… She’s burned entire families alive in their house, humans included to wipe out supernatural creatures. That’s why I keep such a low profile.” His mind instantly flashed to the Hales and he jerked his head to the side in anger. Ally knew he was keen on not being noticed. She knew he had to be nothing more than a passing person in the night, but she sent him into the Hale house knowing they might remember him. Stiles quickly reminded himself that humans could get drunk and would only really remember a vague movement of color, not their faces. She didn’t know that the Hales were werewolves and couldn’t get drunk. They’d remember everything. 

“That makes so much more sense. Everything is making so much more sense.” She started to shake. “She said she put something on my clothes to make them love me, that she used her status to up mine as a dancer until I had this job.” Stiles shifted, stretching out a cautious hand. He didn’t know how she was going to take him but she looked at him with shocked calculating eyes before throwing her arms around him. “You’re more my family than they’ve ever acted. You’ve taken care of me in every way possible despite the danger you’re in. I’m so sorry I flinched. I don’t care that you’re not human.” She whispered the last part and he let out an inhuman whine, hugging her back just as tight. He still had to hold back his true strength. 

“You have to get out of there.” He pulled back, knowing that they needed to be serious. She gave him a helpless look and he narrowed his eyes. 

“Kate has my money.” She shook her head and he smiled. 

“Not all of it.” He pulled out the pouch and held it up. Allison wiped her eyes as she looked at it. 

“But that’s yours” She sniffed, and he shook his head before standing up.

“We agreed to split it but I have a plan. I know this isn’t the most secure house, but it’s never been robbed because no one actually believes that someone lives here. Bring over what you can, and we’ll hide it.” He carried his bag across the room and pulled away a piece of the wall to reveal a hole. He jammed it in before letting it fall back into place. 

“That’s a start.” She nodded with a wobbling smile. Stiles winked, pulling off his cloak and hanging it by the door. He took his costume off, gathering up the bells from the pockets before he dumped it into his box, kicking it back under his bed. Allison didn’t bother to turn away as he got dressed in his usual clothes. 

“Um, how’d it go?” She asked carefully and he shot her a glare. 

“They were lovely, but two tried to trip me and one watched while I stretched from behind the curtain. I might have to stop soon.” He turned his head away and scowled at the floor. 

“Why?” She stretched out on the bed with a yawn and he smacked her shoulder. 

“Because they liked it… and ME!” He scooted back until he was leaning against the wall and she shot him a confused look. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” She asked and he shook his head, sitting next to her on the couch.

“I can’t be recognized, remember. The little wolf thing makes it easier for me to pull off some difficult dance moves. If tested again, like a knife thrown at my head, I’ll react too fast for a human to move and everyone will know. What if the hunters want to watch me and I have to come up with a reason to not to without giving it away. They’re professional killers.” He explained and she her face turned from understanding to guilty. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. I wasn’t thinking.” She reached out and took his hand, making his anger melt away. He bowed his head to answer when there was a knock on the door. They both turned to look at it a second before it slammed open. 

“Holy shit.” Stiles was halfway up when Allisons hand pulled him back down. Chris was standing in the door and he shot a betrayed look at her. 

“Allison, your aunt has a question for you.” Stiles cringed as Chris stepped to the side and Kate walked into his house. He did a mental check if he had anything incriminating out in the open but he didn’t own a lot of items and missed what the deadly hunter said. 

“I was here all night.” Allison sat up but kept her hand in his. 

“Why are you crying?” Chris suddenly seemed to notice, sounding less like an authority figure and more like a concerned parent. Stiles didn’t miss the way the hunters eyes narrowed on him and his hand holding onto his daughter. He said the one thing that came to his mind. 

“My old dog died. Starling was my mothers dog and all I had left of her. She loved Allison. I came home from work to find that she had passed in her sleep. Allison helped me bury her.” He threw the lie together alarmingly quick but he turned back to her. “She explained how she was saving up some coins to buy me another dog so I wouldn’t be on my own but they were gone. I tried to tell her that it was alright but…” His throat closed up and he looked at his lap.

“He hates being alone,” Allison finished for him, “He’s had a rough life and knew a companion would make it better. I left with the promise to bring him the coins so we could get him another dog together. I’ve been saving for so long now, skimping every coin of my allowance that I could into my savings but it was all gone when I looked. I knew you’d all be in the family meeting so I came straight back here to tell him I couldn’t keep my promise. I’ve never broke a promise before” Allison took a fake, stuttering breath and shook her hand that was holding his. 

“Oh,” Kate narrowed her eyes at them and Allison sniffed. 

“I just loved Starling so much. I visited her all the time after she couldn’t make the walk to Stiles work. It’s like I just lost a best friend.” Stiles shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the growing fear from having the hunters in his house for so long. They needed to leave. 

“I’m sorry for your dog, young man, but who are you?” Chris turned to him and he shrugged.

“I moved here to make money for my retired father. I work with Deaton.” He flinched when Kate took an excited step forward. 

“The same young man married to a woman named Kira Yukimura?” She asked and he shook his head. 

“They moved. I work the shop. That’s it. You don’t really need skills to stock the shelves properly. I brought Starling to work with me. Allison was with you when you bought some wolfsbane and mistletoe.” He pulled a face like he was thinking. “I think it was mistletoe. I know the regular orders but it had changed the first time Allison and I met so I had asked to make sure.” 

“I remember this.” Chris suddenly looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time and he dipped his head. In truth, it was the second time they met. The first being when he accidently danced for the Argents. They were completely wasted and didn’t recall him, all accept Allison who wasn’t drinking. She recognized him in the shop and asked if he could teach her so she could get some extra money. 

“Well, that’s not as exciting” Kate growled, turning and throwing her hands in the air. “This has ruined everything.” She stomped from his house and he relaxed slightly.

“Allison, it’s time that we leave this young man be.” Chris turned toward the door and stuck his hand his coat pocket. Stiles stiffened as she moved to follow, thinking of all the things that could kill him that he could hide in a pocket. The man smelled like death so he couldn’t tell. A second later a small bag landed on the bed next to him and he looked up to see the man giving him a calm look.

“For a dog.” He spoke in a cold voice and he reached forward, carefully picking it up. The pain was instant, running up his arm but he kept it in his hands. 

“Thank you.” He didn’t fake the tears in his eyes, watching as the Argents left, closing his broken door behind them. Stiles dropped the bag onto the floor and ran to the bucket of water, shoving his hands in and scrubbing at the wolfsbane. He kept an ear towards the door in case they came back to check on their dirty trick. When nothing happened, he dried his hands on the edge of his shirt and grabbed his work gloves. They were by far the nicest thing that he owned but it would keep his hands safe as he moved the coins out of the bag. He dumped them on the table and threw the tiny bag out of the window.

“Rude.” He snipped, turning to wash the coins so they wouldn’t hurt him anymore. When the scent of death cleared the room, he hid the coins with the others and pulled his gloves off with a relieved sigh. His body sagged from the night he had, making him slumped over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He curled into a tight ball, closing his eyes but his heart skipped a beat when all he saw was bright, intense eyes staring him from his memory.  
======================================================================  
Work came early the next morning, but he dragged himself in. It was a pain and his feet ached from all the dancing he did. It was nothing compared to his hands. They were bright red and he stared at them blankly before heading off, pulling on his cloak and gloves. 

Deaton wasn’t there yet, but they were expecting a delivery of a rare powder so Stiles had to be there at sunrise as it could come anytime during the day. He opened up the shop part, going over the shelves once and straightening up what he could before he started sweeping up. He had the inventory memorized but Deaton would take things he needed for potions and his healing. The Druid would sometimes forget to remind Stiles to change the counting so he got into the habit of covering it himself. He would have to go out and gather some of the supplies from the forest that he could so he could start processing them and put them in storage. 

“Stiles, are you in there?” Deaton called from the door that connected the shop to his healing clinic. Stiles grunted, putting the broom to the side and walking through to him. 

“Yeah?” He frowned when he saw that the order he was up so early for was sitting on the table with Deaton sorting through it. 

“Can you help me put this away before you open up for the day?” the Druid pulled out a bottle of thick liquid and he wrinkled his nose. Stiles reached in despite the stench but snatched his hand back with a hiss of pain. He held it close to his chest until the weight of the glove became too much and he ripped them off. 

“What happened?” Deaton put down the bottle and moved around the table at the sound of his pain, holding his own hand out so he could take a look. Stiles worked the other glove off, letting out soft cries as he did to reveal his flesh no longer looked red, but burned and blistering. 

“I grabbed a bag Chris Argent gave me. It was a test but I washed my hands afterward.” His hands shook in Deatons grasp before the medic in him kicked in and he moved away. Stiles kept his hands held out, too scared to do anything else with them. Now that he was out of his head, the pain seemed so much worse. 

“Here,” Deaton rushed back while mixing something in a bowl. A second later he dipped his hand in and pulled out a mud like substance that was ash colored, rubbing it over Stiles hands. He looked at them for three solid heartbeats before he doubled over them with a wail of pain and shock. His hands felt like they were poured with sap and set on fire, the heat almost too much to bear but then it stopped. Stiles felt hands slide under his elbows and he was lifted up. His feet stumbled under him but he kept moving until his hands were dunked into a bucket. 

“See, all better” Deaton moved off to continue unpacking and Stiles glared at his back for a heartbeat before he turned to his hands to wash the paste off. 

“I didn’t know that would get that bad.” He muttered, standing up and drying his hands. They looked as good as new and he sighed. He still wasn’t completely used to it. 

“How are things Stiles, you look drained.” Deaton asked in a kind voice and he huffed before turning to him. 

“I met the Hales.” He saw surprise and then understanding flicker across the mans face. “I don’t think they realized I’m a wolf too but… I’m just so confused. It’s not like I knew what a pack with wolves was, and they aren’t mine. But now I feel like I’m missing something so important and with Allison leaving…. My wolf isn’t happy. I’m just not myself and this all happened last night so I haven’t had time to think about it and…” He stopped when Deaton held his hand up. 

“Why don’t go for a run, as a wolf? Give your other half a moment to sort through the first time you met a wolf other than the feral that bit you?” the Druid lifted his eyebrows and he found himself nodding. “I’ll expect you at the regular time tomorrow, take the rest of the day.”

“But what am going to do? I can’t just walk up to them and ask to join, go ‘Hey guys, remember the dancer you hired last night? Well, that was me! I’m a male Omega werewolf, can I join your little group because it felt nice to be around others like me?’ Not happening. I was covering for Ally as a female dancer! I’d get maimed before they let me join.” He waved his hands around before wrapping them around himself, thinking back once again on Derek Hale. His mind hated him. 

“On the contrary. You are a natural Omega Male. Something that is rare and, if I am not mistaking, something that the other wolves connected easily too?” Deaton gave him a look and he growled at him. He hadn’t full out growled at anyone in over a year and he clapped a hand over his mouth to make it stop. 

“I have to go.” He dropped his hand and ran to the door. The worst part was the fact that Deaton didn’t even looked surprised that he lost control. It was as if he expected it but the thought of being used and accepted because he was something rare made him sick to his stomach. It had nothing to do with who he was as a person, or werewolf. He didn’t care that he was an Omega male that could give birth. 

The forest he fled into was young. The trees still learning to stand firm while reaching for the sky. He hated that he used to relate to them, but now he was used to hiding like a mouse that hid from a cat. The Argents happened to be the cat, and he was the mouse stuck in their city until he made enough to move back home to his father with enough experience to provide for him there.

Stiles shifted, turning long enough to jam his clothes under a log, and then he ran. He didn’t even care that he was running on game trails and he might mess up the hunting schedules for someone. They could figure out when he was done. Stiles ran. He wasn’t even sure where he was by the time his legs gave out and he collapsed into the leaf mulch, his breath coming in pants but his forced his legs under him and threw his head back, letting out a lonesome howl. He let everything he was feeling out into it, the fear and confusion to the utter glee he felt dancing for the wolf and straight to heartbroken when he realized he could never do it again. 

When he spent himself out, he tucked under a tree and curled up, falling apart into sobs from the strain. He hated being a werewolf. He hated the way he had to live, constantly in fear from the Argents and hunters, fear of being discovered as an Omega. He lost almost everything and he still had to hide. He couldn’t even talk to his father about it. He didn’t even know. 

Hours must have passed before he blinked open his eyes, stretched out on his stomach as a human. He was also naked. A groan escaped from his chest when he sat up, bringing his knees under him and he bowed his head over himself. He was exhausted, like he had cried the entire night away. There was a chill to the air but it was nothing to him with his werewolf heat. A logical part of his brain was telling him that he had to leave. The way home was a long one and Deaton still expected him to work the next day, so he should head out. If he exhausted his body, he might sleep before he had to head in. 

“Alright, time to go.” He licked at his lips, wondering if there was a creak nearby and tilted his head up, scenting for water. There was a wolf nearby and a gasp slipped out before he could stop it. Spinning around and staring at the trees as he tried to pinpoint where the wolf was but it seemed futile in his frazzled state. His entire body started to shake as adrenaline rushed through him and he shifted to the beta form. His arm moved at a snails pace as he stretched to the side, not turning away from where the scent was coming from as he started toward his house and the village. 

A second later there was a snap of a twig and his control left him. Stiles whined low, shifting fully as launched himself toward the village. The strange wolf chased after him, his paws pounding on the forest floor giving away his exact position and he scrambled in the leaves as he fled. The beast was sure footed where Stiles tripped, tumbling over bushes and grazing trees. A paw swiped his back legs and he felt his hunches fall, dragging into the dirt as he failed to catch himself. Stiles gasped as the weight dragged him down and he collapsed on his side, skidding to a stop. Before he could right himself, there was paws on his chest, pinning him down and teeth pressed against his neck. He lost control of his shift. 

“Please, I don’t know what I did to piss you off but please don’t” He held still, knowing there was little he could do with the jaws wrapped around his throat. It wasn’t promising when the wolf rumbled and he closed his eyes, falling limp. A tense minute passed before he was let down, a rough breath coming from the wolf. Soft fur brushed against his naked flesh and focused on his shift. If he could change back, he just might be able to defend himself enough to get the wolf to back off. 

“Who are you?” A rough voice came from him and he realized that as he was lost in his head planning his escape, the wolf had pulled back and partially shifted. 

“I’m Stiles.” He breathed out, staring up at the wolf. He was familiar, his scent lingering on his skin in a way that made his own wolf howl in delight. He sprawled out on his side, shifting around as his skin healed with grit still in the wounds. The wolf looked down at him, his teeth slowly baring as he stood up, so he was towering over him. Stiles flinched away, knowing it was imitation, but it still worked. 

“Why do you barely have a scent?” The werewolf looked a second away from skinning him and he shuttered at the thought. 

“I’m… alone. Hiding! I was trying to avoid attacks from stupid assholes like you.” Stiles knew he had a mouth, though he was usually more adept with his words but the werewolf shifted back the rest of the way to reveal a very naked Hale who he was dancing for the night before. 

“Why did you hesitate?” Hale leaned forward and Stiles scrambled back. He hit a tree and choked, his chest heaving as he tried to keep his head. Hale stalked after him like he was prey, his hand coming up and Stiles yelped as the claws struck the tree next to his head. Tiny splinters from the gouges in the bark struck his cheek and he felt something feral in him break. 

“Give me a fucking break.” He slashed out, much to the surprise of the wolf and brought his legs up. Hale wasn’t fast enough to dodge his kick, Stiles using so much force that only his back was braced against the tree with his ass clear off the ground. Hale even lifted a few inches off the ground but Stiles turned to run. 

“The last wolf I saw was the bastard who bit me!” Stiles called over his shoulder and ran. He knew Hale was pissed by the snarling behind him but this time he kept his head, jumping clear of the roots and slipping around bushes. He was faster than Hale, but his lungs started to burn too soon and his body reminded him that he hadn’t been running for a while. He spent too much just getting out in the forest that he didn’t have enough to get back. He did have enough to not get trapped again. 

Listening carefully over the blood pounding over in his ears, he slowed his pace. He waited until he was close to catching him, faking a limp to cover the real reason he was slowing down. The werewolf behind him seemed to hesitate before Stiles reared back. He twisted his body around and launched himself at the wolf just in time to see his too human eyes widen in shock. This time his attack was at least half expected and Hale jerked back. He dodged to the side. Stiles tried to follow the motion but he was unskilled in the worst of ways. Hale wasn’t. 

A blow came from the side way too fast for Stiles to turn and his tail tucked between his legs as he tried anyway. He snapped wildly at the blur and tasted blood on his teeth but it made him gag, pulling back from the taste as Hale tried to lunge at him. Stiles ducked down just in time and shouldered him to the side with help from the momentum. He barely had time to spin around to face the wolf again before Hale reared back. Stiles half expected him to shift but he flattened himself down and skittered backward with a snarl. 

Then everything stopped. Their eyes were locked as they watched each other from opposite ends of their little arena. Hale didn’t look fazed though his breathing was harder than Stiles expected. Part of him assumed it would be a breeze to take a lone wolf down. Hales head was lowered, showing his aggression as his ears flicked completely forward and his tail arched over his back. Stiles was the opposite, his head too low to be aggressive with his ears flat and his body hunched in on himself. He bared his teeth anyway, panting through his pain but his entire body was trembling minutely from holding still. He knew if he was human that he would be tearing up. He took back everything he thought about Hale being sexy. 

Then the bastard sat down, all aggression gone. Stiles didn’t trust it. He passed his tongue over his teeth as he thought over his options but he didn’t think Hale would let him leave after this. His own inner wolf was suddenly less fearful and a lot more curious on what Derek would be like. He hated his wolf, internally scolding it that they couldn’t make friends with the wolf that just attacked him. He didn’t care if Stiles initiated the second fight. 

Before he realized what happened, Stiles was sitting too. He felt defeated and huffed angerly at the beast sitting a few feet away when his black tail gave a single wag of approval. Stiles hung his head between his front paws, not capable of putting up a strong front anymore and tried to get his breath back. His right ankle burned from a bite and there was a nasty claw mark down one side that was still dripping blood off his ragged fur. He didn’t take his eyes off Hale to look at how bad it was or to tend to his wounds. His mouth still tastes like blood but drool poured out as he tried to cool back down. 

He expected the shift back to human, his body too tired to keep up the fight but he didn’t flinch when Hale mirrored him. Once again, they remained like that. Hale seemed calm, but his eyes were still too human and his eyebrow lifted in question. Stiles nearly opened his mouth to snip something at him about it but he didn’t have the breath to spare. 

“I’m … Sorry.” Hale spoke suddenly and Stiles jerked his head up in surprise. He swallowed thickly and ducked his head back down, hunching over before completely collapsing to the ground. 

“For which part? The chasing or attacking?” He snapped and felt a small wave satisfaction at the way Hales face flickered with annoyance before turning back to a closed off. Stiles grinned from the ground, knowing he wasn’t playing it smart.

“I am sorry that I assumed you knew more about werewolves” He finally turned his face away and Stiles cocked his head to the side. 

“Why do you care? I’ve lived here for two years after the bite just fine. You didn’t notice and neither did the Argents.” Stiles knew he said something wrong when Hales head whipped around and he as was suddenly so close that their noses brushed. He yipped and jerked away, flattening himself down as Hales eyes flared blue. 

“What do you know about the Argents?” He snarled low and Stiles felt his mouth hang open. It took a few times to shut it as he stared into the turmoil behind the wolfs eyes that he was failing to hide. 

“They…. They are killers and…” Stiles stopped, looking down at his hands. This was a moment where he had to make a choice. He could explain what happened. He met Hale out where they wouldn’t be overheard so the higher up might spare his life for the valuable information, he had with the promise of never telling anyone else and be able to warn him about Kates ambitions. On the other side of the fact that they were alone in the woods, no one would hear him call for help if Hale did decide to kill him. 

“And what?” Derek roughly reminded him that he had an audience and flattened himself a little more before looking up. 

“Before the bite I was friends with… Allison Argent.” He curled in on himself as the werewolf snarled at him but that was it. He didn’t touch him. “Please.” Stiles flicked his eyes up to see Hale pull himself back and turn his head to the side just a fraction. A second later he nodded.

“Is there more?” Hale asked and he nodded frantically, not so sure what to say anymore. Stick to the truth. He could hear heartbeats so that meant so could Hale. But he couldn’t tell him about who he was. He was angry enough. 

“She came to me last night, crying. Her family called a meeting but she had a dancer job that night. I think she said the Hales. She got a replacement.” Stiles didn’t miss the interest Hale suddenly had in him the moment he mentioned the dancing. There might be a chance to live through this. Hale would let him leave, maybe if he promised to never return to the town. He opened his mouth to explain he was the one but the wrong words came out. 

“She overheard her aunt, Kate Argent, explain to everyone what she was doing and how she used her connections to get Allison in as the dancer without even knowing she was the pawn. She said she had put something on her costume to make it so wolves fell in love with her scent and that they would want to marry Allison no matter what got in their way.” Stiles shuttered a little and swayed. “I’ve been working with Allison to save up some money to run away and they took it all so she would have to go through with the marriage to your family if she wanted to eat. Ally was devastated that her family planned it but…” Stiles shrugged and Hale caught on quickly. 

“She wasn’t the dancer.” Hale whispered and Stiles nodded. 

“The Argents showed up to collect her and I lied that my dog died to explain the tears away and we agreed to hide any new money somewhere they couldn’t find it.” Stiles added. Hale suddenly turned and grabbed him. 

“I have to tell the others. Kate already showed up and asked about the dancer and if we were interested in a marriage to her. Peter was already hooked on her because she didn’t trip up around him” Hale didn’t notice Stiles gagging in disgust next to him as he pulled away. A second later he was staring at an empty clearing and he huffed in shock. 

“Thanks for helping me home.” He snapped as he brought his legs under himself. They wobbled dangerously and his ankle buckled almost instantly. 

“Sorry.” Stiles screamed when Hale spoke, his hands grabbing him and throwing him in the air. He continued to scream for a full minute as the wolf raced away. His breath gave out, so he had enough time to hear Hale laughing at him before he was gasping to get the air back in roughly. Hale ran quickly and Stiles brain took a horrible moment to mention the fact that he had a very clear view of his flexing ass. He shut his eyes but he could still see it behind his eyes and he tried to ignore the fact that he was very naked as well and bent over his shoulder. 

“Thank you for helping.” Stiles started but then a branch hit his ass, making him squeak and jerk in his grasp before he was flipped back over. He landed on his good foot and lifted his injured leg as he used Hales arms to balance himself. He reached back and grabbed the offending cheek as he rubbed the sting away. 

“Look, I know you’re trying to help but a little gentleness goes a long way” He shook himself and turned to gaze around. 

“I know.” Hale nudged him forward and he limped heavily before he was picked up again. 

“Make up your mind.” He crossed his arms over the massive limb wrapped around his middle and shuttered at the fact that his back was pressed against a rather large chest. Hale moved easily and before Stiles knew it they were outside the village. Stiles pulled back and turned to look at him. 

“You can leave me here.” He kept his head high even when Hales eyes flashed at him and put on his best unimpressed face. “I’m serious Hale. I just found out about other werewolves living here. I… I don’t know how I’m meant to handle this. So, give me my space.” He narrowed his eyes and the wolf nodded slowly. 

“But what if I need to talk to you again?” He asked and he huffed, looking out at the trees before sighing. He was amazed that when he patted the arms around him that he was released and set back down. They separated and he wrapped an arm up to his freshly healed side.

“How did you find me?” Hale tipped his head to the side with a small frown. 

“You howled.” Stiles could tell the answer wasn’t complete from the tone and he bit his lip before rolling his eyes.

“If anything happens, you can howl or if…” He turned away. It would be stupid to ask that he’d come if Stiles needed help with anything, but Derek was already nodding in a sad manner. 

“I’ll come if you do.” He spoke in a soft voice and Stiles backed away a little more. He wasn’t sure what to think about this change, but it was making his stomach do backflips and he was no longer in a rush to get home.

“Can I at least get the name of my hero who’s at my beck and call?” Stiles smiled at the way Hale jerked his head up, his eyes widening once again and a faint blush rushing over his cheeks and ears. Warmth rushed over his own face but it was far less than the heat in his chest. 

“Derek.” He answered and Stiles huffed a laugh, swinging his arms out as he dipped into a mock bow, balancing on one leg. When his head was bowed he heard Derek let out a soft gasp but he kept his smile on his face when he straightened back up. 

“Thank you for not ripping my throat out when you had the chance.” He flashed a wink and quickly turned. He might have just given himself away, but he would forever be grateful for the limp he still had from the bite. Now Hale wouldn’t be able to recognize his walk, which was important considering Derek was watching his ass when he looked over his shoulder at him. 

Suddenly, everything else seemed dull. His house didn’t have a pack. It only smelled of him and a little of Allison but her scent was tainted by her family. She was dangerous. Their friendship could kill him. He didn’t have the heart to break it off, especially now that she knew everything. He might not survive sneaking her out even if they never find out that he’s a wolf. The main part was his wolf liked the other werewolf. He liked the way his scent lingered on his skin, even though there was blood.

The first thing he did when he got home was find his wash bucket and a few of his herbs that hid his scent. His house seemed more like a ramshackle hut than anything else right now but he ignored the nagging thought and filled his bucket from the water basin outside. It was lukewarm from the heat of the day and he dunked a cloth into it. His wolf rumbled angerly as he washed the scent off with the blood and started to scratch at the edges of his mind. Stiles sat back when he was done, smelling like nothing from the herbs in his bucket to hide his Omeganess. It made his stomach curl and he spun, ducking from the house. 

He lost what little he had in his stomach as he bent over, bracing his hands on his knees. His body convulsed and he spat out stomach acid, gagging as he turned his face away from the mess he made. Two heartbeats picked up a little ways away and he grunted, stumbling back into the house so he could get dressed. He pulled on the only other pair of pants that he had and limped back out with his bucket, dumping it in his sick to clean it up a little. 

“Once again, working with Deaton isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” He tossed his bucket back down and slipped into his house, listening close as the two heartbeats approached. His bed looked lovely and he didn’t hesitate to flop onto it, not caring that he was already sweating from the strain of holding his wolf in. It was almost like he was sick. 

“Stiles, are you alright?” He heard Allison slip into his house and turned over, panting as he sat up. 

“No.” He grunted, glaring at them both before softening his expression. He hated Kate already, but Ally didn’t deserve his anger. “Sorry, I’m sick.”

“What happened?” Ally moved across the room quickly and placed a hand over his sweaty head and he swallowed roughly. 

“Deaton got a delivery. A jar of paste broke and got over everything so I cleaned it up. I didn’t know it caused sickness to the stomach in case of poisoning.” He shrugged and nodded to the door. “I haven’t been able to keep anything down all day and everything is so hot.” Stiles flopped back down with a groan.

“Oh, I didn’t think about things like that.” Ally shot her aunt a confused look and he groaned. 

“It’s fine. What are you doing here?” He felt all the aches and pains from the day hit him and closed his eyes, making it feel like his bed was spinning in circles under him. 

“Oh, well… it’s about your job. Deaton said you knew the inventory well enough to know how much wolfsbane and mistletoe you have.” Stiles stared at her blankly before letting his head fall back to the bed with a moan. 

“Ally, I don’t know. All I can think about right now is that stupid paste.” He covered his face and curled into a ball.

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed as Ally flopped onto him and tried to shove her off. 

“You’re going smell like sick and sweaty man, seriously Ally.” He swatted are her even as she hugged him tight around the middle. He didn’t react to the package slipping under his back and he wiggled around to get comfortable without his back bowing from it. 

“I don’t care. You’re my best friend and you’re not feeling well. You’re getting hugs.” She patted his cheek as she pulled back, making him sigh. 

“Well, this has been lovely, but we need to get going.” Kate broke in and he tightened his arms around Ally before letting go. 

“Sorry, I honestly can’t think straight right now.” He gave her his best sad smile but she flashed a wink. 

“It’s alright. You just get better now,” Kate sounded like it was anything but alright and he needed to drop dead as she grabbed Allisons arm, dragging her to her feet. 

“Bye.” He called to them a little pathetically, but he didn’t care. Ally managed to wave back at him, still imprisoned by her aunt holding onto her arm and he sagged back on the bed. He shuttered uncontrollably and rolled around, unable to find a position his body wanted to settle into. 

“What is happening to me?” He reached over before letting out a sigh. Something settled next to him, a hand on his arm and he turned to it, his wolf no longer angry but practically purring. 

“Stiles?” The voice was not as calming as the presence and he blinked open his eyes. 

“I was serious,” Stiles tried to punch the wolf, to smack him away but his hand simply landed on his arm that was stretched out to him. 

“Stiles, I think you should rest.” Derek leaned over him and he growled up, baring his teeth before snapping halfheartedly. “Please, I know you were serious. I was following the Argents here. Kate is suspicious.” He stretched his other hand out but the growl died in his throat. Stiles stared at nothing as he turned his head away, whining behind his teeth. Derek ducked down, his eyes anxious as he watched, snaking an arm around him before wrapping it around his middle. Stiles grunted as his hand landed on the package, snapping out of his shock a little as it was pulled out from under him. 

“I need to put this away.” He tilted it around, realizing that it was Allisons coins and grabbed it from the wolf. Derek instantly snatched it back from his hands.

“Let me” He stood away from Stiles and he grumbled, too tired to think about the fact that they were hard worn. Derek looked around until Stiles pointed lazily to his hiding spot. 

“Pry it open.” He turned his head away but there was a surprised grunt. He sat up and blinked at the fact that the werewolf was now holding two large coin bags. “I said put it away, not pull my shit out.” He went to stand, getting all the way up before blackness dotted his vision and he collapsed onto the floor. He could just see Derek shove the bags away and slot everything back into place before jumping over to him. It happened so fast that he couldn’t think of a thing to say. 

“My wolf is confused,” Stiles frowned, wondering why he said something like that to the man. It was true but it didn’t mean he had to say it. Derek opened his mouth but his gaze flickered to something under the bed and a second later he was holding one of Stiles bells. He stared up at him, his heart racing and before he could think, of what to say the wolf was lifting him up and putting him on the bed. 

“It’s a bit small for two people to be living here.” Derek sounded stiff, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him and Stiles reached out, making up his mind. He already felt terrible. Derek couldn’t make him feel much worse. 

“It’s not for two people Derek.” He stopped as the bell was shifted into his hand before looking at the ceiling. It was easier than looking at the wolfs face. 

“I don’t have a scent remember. I… danced at the party. I’m Psota. Mischief? Get it. If I talked than you’d all realize that I was a dude.” He shifted around and ducked his head down. “Please don’t kill me.”

“You’re Psota?” Derek stared at him before ducking down and pulling the costume out from under the bed, draping it across his skin. Like before, the soft red made his beauty marks pop from his pale skin but the wolf wasn’t done. He leaned down and breathed deep, first over the fabric and then burying himself in Stiles armpit. Stiles squeaked, scrambling away but a low rumbling made him fall still. 

“I ran so hard because I knew who I was.” Stiles admitting and looked at the ceiling again. “My scent repressor was wearing off at the end of the night so I ran. I heard you chasing me and just… Again, don’t really know how to act around other werewolves.” He brought his hand up and covered his eyes. 

“You’re Psota?” Derek asked again and he smacked him.

“Yes! I’d do a fucking dance to prove it but someone bit my tendon taking out my legs.” He snarled. It was weak but it snapped Derek out of his shock. The wolf suddenly flopped onto him, rumbling happily while rubbing his chin against him. Stiles held still before his own wolf reared its head and he shoved back, whining happily to be near a wolf. 

“I’m sorry about the fight. I didn’t mean to attack you, honestly. I couldn’t get the Argents out of my head. You smelled so much like… like someone I needed to know. And they said you, the dancer, was one of them and I took a walk. I heard you howl and searched for hours to find who could make such a call that echoed everything I was feeling. When I saw you, and you ran. I lost control.” Derek paused with a frown, pulling back from where he was trying to crawl closer to Stiles. Stiles ignored him in favor of tugging him so he could duck his head down to sniff cautiously at his neck and chest. His wolf in him practically howled and he faceplanted into the chest, happily chirping as his hands scrambled at his back. 

“Stiles, I’m serious. I’m trying to apologize here.” Derek ran a hand through his hair and Stiles titled his head back. 

“Apologies later, sniffs now.” He shoved himself back, half convinced that he needed to get the wolves scent on him by rolling on him. A second before he could do just that, Derek grabbed his arms and shoved him into the bed. 

“You really need to learn to control your wolf” He settled next to him, giving him a chance to latch on again and Stiles rubbed his face contently against a peck. 

“Was in control. Allison is the last of my pack. Getting money so she can leave.” He wrapped his legs around Dereks as he spoke, rumbling happily around his fangs that started to poke out from his lips. 

It took several minutes before he calmed down enough to pull back. He felt drugged, humming happily as he laid there. He was pretty sure it was the same tune he danced too before and breathed deeply. He didn’t know why he spent so much time avoiding such a wonderful scent. It was almost like he was ready for a nap and a second later he tucked himself against the wolf, all intents on doing just that. 

“Wait, I still have to get home” Derek nudged him but Stiles held on tighter, hiding himself in his chest and let his wolf strength through. He wiggled to get away, making Stiles whine low in the back of his throat until he stopped with a sigh. Hands buried themselves in his hair and he rumbled happily, leaning into before hunkering down more. 

“Just a little longer.” He relaxed as Derek did, sighing in contentment. He couldn’t remember when he actually fell asleep. 

The next morning he was woken by Allison bursting into his house again. He didn’t bother looking up or even opening his eyes. That is, until he realized his tiny bed was empty. He was up in a heartbeat, searching his house before sagging in defeat. The wolf was gone. 

“What’s wrong?” He fell back into his bed and drew his arm over his eyes with a groan of pain. Everything was sore still, but he knew that he’d be fine with some stretching. 

“I thought it would be obvious.” Allison sounded bashful and he finally looked at her. A second later he launched himself out of the bed and snatched her up in a hug. She was dressed in peasant cloths and more than a little filthy. She looked like any other lower class woman and he pulled back, petting her arms absently before forcing a smile on his face. 

“You’re finally leaving.” Stiles tried to keep the heartbreak out of his voice but he didn’t succeed. She gave him a soft smile, pulling him into another hug.

“You were right. She wants me to kill all those people. I warned them this morning that they were in danger, that I wasn’t the dancer and she was out for them. I managed to get some of my coins back so I have enough.” She kissed his cheek and he nodded along. He pulled back and went to his little storage space to get her other coins. 

“I can’t take it all.” She held her hands up as he tried to pass it to her and he shook his head. 

“Allison, I’m good. I have a job that pays for what little I need, and I can still do the side job when I need coins to send home to my father.” He grabbed her hand and gently placed the large coin bag in it. “Your life is on the line. They just think I’m someone who works in a shop with a dead dog.”

“But… You’re a target.” She muttered, staring down at the bag in her hand. 

“I’m not. They think I’m human. I can play this role.” He pulled her back into a hug before quickly shoving her toward the door. “But please, be safe. Keep your head down. Cut your hair if possible and make sure you have a limp.”

“A limp?” A laugh came from her and he chuckled low. 

“Trust me. Try wrapping something heavy around one foot, with a way to get it off quick if you have to run. They will be looking for an Argent, and they walk like they own the place and will make sure you know it. People know how they walk to better avoid them. You do too. It makes people back off, but they remember you. You need to be invisible.” He finished talking and he saw the light turn on behind her eyes. She looked down at herself before pulling her dark cloak tighter around her shoulders. 

“Stay safe, Stiles.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He gave her a wobbling smile as she turned and started off into the forest. He watched blankly until she vanished. Only then did he turn around and clean up his house, making sure his dancing outfit was put away and the hiding hole was covered before he left for his job. 

Deaton was in the back rooms as he arrived, greeting him with a silent nod and he slipped into his workday. It was soothing to deal with the shuffle of people who didn’t give two shits about him as he processed the loss of his last packmate. Deaton was calm, as per usual, but it was annoying to him. He wanted to be around other wolves yet he had no idea how to go about it. The Hales had a lot on their plate right now. They had the Argents after them. Stiles had to provide for his father, so he shouldn’t get involved. 

“Shopkeep!” Chris burst into his shop and he arched an eyebrow at him before turning back to stocking.

“So that’s where she gets it from. Allison broke my front door.” Stiles kept moving until a hand landed on his shoulder, spinning him around and tilting him back until he fell on his ass. He let out a short yelp, instantly curling up in a ball as he stared at him in shock. 

“Where is she?” A cross bow was suddenly pointed between his eyes and he let out a short scream before he clapped a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes. 

“ARGENT!” Deatons voice boomed out and he turned to see Deaton standing next to an old customer who looked a mix between shocked and pissed. Stiles trembled as they walked in, the two other customers in the store moving forward as well and surrounding them. 

“Step away from the young man.” One of the customers, Ed Sposs, spoke low and Stiles waved his hand at him. 

“What are you talking about? Allison left with Kate last night after asking about wolfsbane. I didn’t know because I was sick and they both left. Those are the only two ‘hers’ that I know of that you know.” He gasped, glancing between Deaton and Chris. “Kate said you sent them to ask about stock.”

“I did not. I could answer any question they had and left you in peace to recover.” Deaton somehow looked calm yet furious. Stiles cringed as Chris whipped the crossbow around before pointing back at him. 

“Why were you sick?” It was barely a question and he leaned away, shutting his eyes again. He could feel his eyes threatening to glow and give away what he was. 

“I accidently spilt some of Deatons medicine on myself. It made me sick and I had to go home. I lost my lunch in front of Kate and Allison when they were arriving.” He practically shouted. There was a few tense moments before the hunter grunted, pulling back with a death glare at him. 

“What time did they leave?” He snarled and he shook his head. 

“Before the sun set? I passed out.” He shrugged helplessly and the man swept from the shop. Stiles scrambled up and practically ran to where Deaton was standing calming with one hand on the other man where he tried to stop him from moving toward Chris. Joey was Eds brother and they looked like they were ready to kill.

“Stiles, it’s alright.” Deaton soothed and nodded to the back rooms. “You go calm down while I deal with the rest of this.” 

“Yeah.” He sagged and the man patted him on his back as he walked past. “Thanks everyone.” 

“What was that about?” Joey asked him and he turned his head to look at him before shrugging. 

“You know as much as I do. I am friends with Allison, his daughter, but she left my house last night with her Aunt.” He shrugged again and his eyes focused on his hands and he realized that his hands were shaking. “I just need a moment.” He muttered and staggered to the back room. 

A moment turned out to take the rest of the day. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to leave and continue his work, but Deaton kept sending him back while he managed the front. Stiles himself dealt with some of the regulars to the back who were just picking up standard orders that they had set to the side. He realized Deaton was making it so he was a harder target if an Argent tried to get him for Chris but he found it unlikely. He was a nobody. Chris himself only met him once before that he actually remembered, maybe twice. He didn’t even know that Stiles danced for them too. He was blind.

Even when he was asked by the regulars why he was in the back, he was honest with them. He told them that Chris pointed a crossbow at him looking for someone, that he and Allison were friends but he hadn’t seen her. That he was sick yesterday because of a spill. Deaton wasn’t too happy with him about it and didn’t want him to have a redo. They were mostly understanding but there were a few that looked pissed. He tried his best to calm them down but one man just looked at him sadly before moving off. He was another Sposs.

“What is going on today?” He pulled himself up on a counter in the corner and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Scott asked from the doorway with an easy grin on his face. Stiles launched himself off and ran to him. His brother caught him in a hug but let out a pained grunt a second later. Stiles scrambled back, realizing a second to late what he did wrong. Scott was looking down at himself, one hand wrapped around his middle where Stiles squeezed too hard. 

“Uh, I can.. It’s not.” He stared at him in shock as he tried to find a lie to spill but all his mind was really focusing on was the way Scott turned his head to look at him, his eyes widening at his sputtering. 

“You’re the Omega.” Scott breathed out as he reached out for him. Stiles flinched away, feeling as though he was just stabbed in the chest but his brother didn’t stop until he was wrapped in his arms. “Stiles, please calm down. Deaton told me ages ago that there was an Omega in town. I just didn’t believe it was you.”

“But I hurt you. I’m not in control.” Stiles tried to press his hands on the side of his head but his friend just held him tighter. 

“I’m fine. You’d never hurt me.” Scott held him close and he let out a groan. 

“What are you doing here?” He pulled back long enough to glare at him and his brother shrugged. 

“I came to tell you that your father is feeling better, but he wants to see you more than ever. You should go.” Scott had a look on his face that made his stomach drop. “You should go as soon as you can. He’s not out of the woods yet and if you’re being attacked in the shop, it may be good to let the air clear.”

“Maybe.” Stiles nibbled at his lip but then they were interrupted as Ed Sposs walked in with a strange look on his face. Stiles went to take a step forward, stopping when the man held up his hand. 

“Can I help you with something?” Stiles went to take another step forward before letting out a yelp, scrambling back in shock at the way the mans eyes flashed with an unnatural light. He took a deep breath and tried to figure out what the man was but he had a kind smile on his face. 

“Little one, please listen. Deaton thinks that he can take care of you, but not even he can stand against the hunters without them discovering who you both are.” The non-human raised his hands up and Stiles took another worried step back. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He’s voice shook but Ed just got a soft look on his face. 

“Some of those who come to this shop know about the supernatural and we’ve lived here a long time. The Hales didn’t notice you because they stayed away from the Argents territory, but we didn’t. Please little one, go home for a little while. See your father or something. We heard he was sick so go see him. This place isn’t safe for you anymore.” Ed looked up, his eyes flaring silver and Stiles straightened. 

“How do you know?” He asked softly and he shook his head. 

“We are not human, yet the Argents will kill anyone to get what they desire. Little Omega, we may be of different species, but we will watch out for each other. If you are seen by them, they won’t forget in a hurry,” The man glanced over his shoulder before pulling out a bag. “Here, please. Go home and don’t come back. You’ve done so much good for this town and brought many jobs with your...hhmmm… hobby. But please, we don’t want to bury you or see you burn like so many others.” 

“So you saying I made too much noise trying to be quiet?” Stiles arched an eyebrow at him and he chuckled low but his eyes remained sorrowful. He was fatherly. Stiles knew he had a family. After a few seconds of staring at each other he nodded. 

“I’ll leave, but keep your money, please” As he spoke he moved forward and closed his hands over the mans so they were holding the coin bag. “I have some at home that will get me there. Thank you. Scott, tell Deaton for me.” He turned and threw his arms around his brother, hugging him close before rushing out the back door. If the man was right, he shouldn’t head home. He didn’t know what to do and all he wanted was to talk to his father. So that was what he planned on doing. It was time to go home. Luckily, he didn’t need money for transport. 

Stiles shifted back to a wolf and started running again, but this time he wasn’t going to stop.  
==============================================================  
It took him a week to get home. He stuck to the forest as he worked his way there, sleeping in half dug holes and eating random berries he could find that he knew were safe. He wasn’t so good with hunting but he hoped that he could get home soon. It wasn’t until he was standing outside of his village that he felt a wave of loneliness and fear. He wanted to see his father but he also missed the wolves something fierce. Part of him wanted to turn back and run to the pack but there’s no telling what they were going to do to him. There was no telling what the Argents would do to him. 

He did pass Allison on his way, taking the time to track her scent and he was delighted to see Lydia and a few others had already joined her. There was at least two Banshees, a human, and something that wasn’t human but he had no idea what she was. Allison was safe. She caught a glimpse of him as he slipped away but he wasn’t sure if she knew who he was. Part of him hoped she did but he didn’t stay to find out.

“Calm down. It’s just a wolf.” His fathers voice came from an old path and he turned to look, his ears flicked up as he stared at the human. Melissa was standing just behind him and he took a deep breath, deciding to just get over with. Concentrated on shifting back, he took a few steps forward but then his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. His hind leg was still aching from the fight and his front paws burned. He sat up in shock, not used to not being able to shift back. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Melissa stepped around his father and approached him with her hand held out. He ducked his head down, trying to look small as he wagged his tail. He needed them to understand that he wasn’t a threat. He crawled forward as she stretched her hand out to him and pressed his muzzle against in attempt to show he was friendly. 

“I think that this… If I’m correct, that this is a werewolf. Am I right?” His father walked forward and he nodded rapidly, whining low in his throat before pushing his head against Melissas knee. He didn’t know how his father knew about werewolves but he didn’t care. He wanted to go home.

“So there’s a person in there?” Melissa asked, his fingers rubbing his ears and he nodded again still whining as he tucked himself against her. 

“I think he’s stuck.” His father shook his head at him and he ducked his head down, feeling busted for something that he couldn’t control. They stared at each other for a few minutes while Melissa hugged him close before the man waved his hand at him. 

“Come on.” The Sheriff led them both back into the town and he trailed after him, his tail tucked between his legs. He didn’t want to see his father like this. He was lucky that his father was letting him into town, even more so if he was allowed into the house but he wasn’t sure how to get them to see him as him. 

“He’s staying with us, isn’t he?” Melissa asked carefully and he peeked up at his father hopefully. 

“He can’t be trusted with anyone else.” His father answered but he ducked his head down in shame. Stiles couldn’t even shift back. Who knows what he is capable of? He wasn’t in control of his wolf. 

The house was just like he remembered it and he instantly trotted to his favorite corner to curl up into a sad wolf ball. The others were watching him, he knew they were, but he didn’t care. He breathed deep the scent of home and shut out everything else. 

When he woke, he immediate tried to shift back. Nothing happened and he was left panting heavily. He jumped to his paws and ran to the door, pawing at it to be let out so he didn’t have an accident. After a few seconds he was let out. His father watched as he took off into the woods. He took his time returning, finding the aged man on the porch, slowly rocking in his chair as he fiddled with something on his lap. Stiles trotted up to him and rested his head on his lap, closing his eyes against the pain of seeing how much he truly aged since he left. 

“Let me guess, little one. You still can’t turn human?” His father petted him with a weakened hand and he whined low, too broken to do anything else. After a few minutes he laid down at his feet and tried to think of a plan. There had to be a reason as to why he wasn’t turning back. He didn’t have a lot to go on for information and there was nothing he could do to get that information but there was one thing he did know. His wolf wasn’t happy. 

It knew his father was pack, and it felt better to be around him. Yet, it wasn’t enough. He wanted a wolf. It was almost as if being around the pack, to catch a glimpse of Derek, or even the chance of a pack, was worth the risk of the Argents. He missed the scent of the wolf. The comfort he felt being around him. It was such a short time but he struggled to think of anything else. It was painful to think about his father, being so close and still unable to show him who he was. He wanted to speak to him, to confess how hard his life has been for the past few years. 

It was midday when his father stood, grunting low as his joints popped and he walked back into the house. There were papers delivered on the table and he started rummaging through them before picking one up and leaning back. 

“You’re probably wondering why I knew about you, but I’ve been around for a long time and I could see a few things didn’t add up with some crimes. I started to study, making sure wrong doers were put in the right place despite these differences, and treated fairly when the wrong sort rolled into town.” His father rumbled as he flipped open the papers and started reading. “Now I just consult on strange occurrences, giving people a better grasp of what they’re dealing with.”

Stiles tilted his head back, watching him closely before woofing. He knew his father was a good man but that was beyond what Stiles knew. He could see the world, even the far hidden parts and didn’t flinch, because he saw they were people trying to make a living. He puffed out his chest in pride before curling halfway under his chair. He spent the rest of the day listening to his heartbeat and random mutters as he read.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a surprise when Derek walked in as a wolf two days later. Stiles sat up, staring at him from across the room as his tail gave a few tentative wags at him. His father was snoring in his rocking chair in front of the fire, living his best life and completely oblivious to what was happening. Stiles crawled past him from his spot sleeping at his feet and inched to the wolf who was waiting patiently by the door. He whined low in his throat, not knowing why he was there but then he saw Dereks tail wag as he fell into a more relaxed position. Stiles made another noise in the back of his throat before darting forward.

The collision was hard, launching them both back through the doorway. Stiles was too happy to care, practically rolling on the wolf so much that he fell off to the side. Derek didn’t hesitate to flip him over and pin him to the ground, rubbing his face over Stiles neck and face the entire time. Stiles batted his paws for a few seconds before going limp, letting the other wolf do what he wanted. He was happy, and now dusty. There was a creaking by the door and Derek stiffened, looking over his shoulder before hunching over him a little more. 

“Are you two done? Cause some people are trying to sleep.” His father grouched at them and Stiles yipped, kicking with his back legs until Derek backed up off him. He bounced to his feet and ran to the old Sheriff before skidding around him, circling his legs carefully before shooting back to Derek. The wolf seemed confused as Stiles bounced behind him and shoved him toward his father. The old man simply backed up with a wave of hand and a deep sigh. 

“No, by all means invite another one in.” His father snipped but still held the door open. Stiles lapped at his hand to show he was grateful before tucking himself back by the fire. Derek whined low, unsure but Stiles curled into a tight ball and watched expectantly. The wolf moved in hesitantly, shifting past his father who shut the door once more and ignored them both as he walked to his bed. Derek quickly made his way to Stiles after the door shut, stepping carefully around his body as Stiles tilted his head up to give him a lick on the snout to reward him. 

“Tuck in I guess.” His father was sitting on his bed, watching them both with tired eyes. Stiles wagged his tail happily and turned, resting his chin on the wolf curled next to him, wiggling it until he was comfortable and let out a massive sigh. He was asleep within a few moments, content with a wolf by his side. 

“Son, time to get up.” A foot nudged his leg and he let out a groan, trying to turn his head away but fur tickled his face and he sat up. 

“I can change back!” He flipped over, staring excitedly up at his father as he used the wolf next to him as a prop. His father lifted his eyebrows before nodding to some clothes set out on the bed and he jerked his legs up to cover himself. “Don’t freak out.” He waved his hands at his father but the old man just chuckled. 

“I realized it was you halfway through the first full day, Stiles. I know my son, even if I haven’t seen him in years and he comes back as a wolf.” He got a stern look and Stiles scrambled to his feet and trotted to the bed to pull on the clothes. 

“Sorry about that. I was trying to lay low. It didn’t work out so well.” Stiles cringed at how that sounded but it wasn’t the best life he cut out for himself. It certainly wasn’t one that he wanted for himself. His house was an old storage hut by the woods, abandoned a long time before he bought it from the old owner. 

“So you come home, and three days later another werewolf shows up?” his father sat with a sigh and Stiles quickly set to work making breakfast. There wasn’t as much food but he realized his father was still adjusting to making meals for just himself and not Stiles as well. He chose to make some oats for everyone and shot a look at Derek, knowing he was awake by his heartbeat and saw him peek an eye open. 

“Yeah, I met him a little while ago. First wolf to be nice to me.” Stiles ducked his head back over the stove as he placed the pot of oats out and poured some water into it so it could cook. There was a shuffling but he kept his head down. 

“Do you know why you couldn’t turn back until he showed up?” His father asked bluntly and he stiffened, shaking his head as he kept it ducked down, trying to hide the fact that he felt a connection to the wolf. He didn’t want to know. 

“He needs a pack.” Derek’s voice sounded from behind him and Stiles spun in shock, not expecting him to shift back in front of his father. He looked tired still and thankfully, wearing pants. Stiles didn’t know what to do if he saw anymore nudity from the wolf. He already had dreams that were very difficult to brush off. 

“And you’re offering? You have to know he’s usually a troublemaker.” His father pointed at him from over his shoulder and Stiles gaped in shock at him. 

“I wasn’t even trying to cause trouble. I was laying low!” He protested, feeling more like himself the longer he stayed with his father. He blatantly ignored the way that Derek smirked at him. 

“You laying low was making friends with the daughter of a known family of hunters, the heiress no less, and promptly sneaking her out after teaching her dancing? I’d hate to see what kind of trouble you’d cause when you mean it.” Derek blinked innocently as his father turned in his chair to look at him. 

“Don’t tell me. You’re the dancer?” His father shot the patented sheriff look at him and he took a step back in shock. 

“What?” He didn’t plan on tell him that and his father just grinned. 

“You slipped up here. Every time there was word that a mysterious dancer by the name of ‘Mischief’ made an appearance in your town, we’d hear about it all the way out here since she’s so sought after yet so hard to find and you’d send extra money within a few days.”

“Oh, yeah. Psota. Polish for Mischief.” Stiles slumped over to the table and sat down, covering his face with his hands. “I gave the last job to Allison so she’d get out.”

“The heiress?” His father asked and he nodded. There were a few seconds where he thought he was ready to reappear but then his father spoke again. “For him?”

“Oh God, kill me know.” Stiles dragged his hands over his face and Derek sighed heavily from the other side of the room. 

“Damn,” The wolf muttered under his breath before speaking louder. “My sister hired him to embarrass me for my birthday.” 

“They were the first wolves I met after the bite and he followed me. I’m an Omega.” Stiles leaned forward until he could face plant on the table. 

“I found him in the woods later and he helped saved my family from an attack attempt from the Argents.” Derek sounded proud somehow, but he huffed. 

“I couldn’t let you all go in blind. Kate used Allison and I to try and get to you.” Stiles lifted his head slightly and blushed as Derek grinned at him. 

“And they didn’t. Peter spoke with Chris and they issued an agreement for the moment. Kate tried to attack, er, your house and burned it to the ground. I thought I lost you and got stuck as a wolf. I was wondering the woods when I caught his scent and followed it here.” He shuffled around and his father looked between them before snorting at them.

“Look you two, why don’t you sit down and talk about how you’re in love with each other.” His father tapped his knuckles on said table and he ducked his head down, rolling his eyes as he walked forward to sit. Derek hesitated a moment before sitting as well. 

“I don’t love him. We met less than a month ago.” Stiles spoke calmly but his father just arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“So you tackled him out the door because you’re not in love with him. I’m having some difficulty believing that one.” He shot back and turned to Derek, a finger coming up when the wolf opened his mouth. “Don’t you start seeing that you travelled all this way and passed out the entire night from sheer exhaustion because you don’t like them back.”

“Fine. I do like him and traveled all this way to get him back.” Derek crossed his arms and Stiles tried not to smile at how adorable he found it. His father tutted over them before shaking his head. 

“Well, if you’re taking him, then you’re taking me.” Stiles gaped at the aging man who held a finger up to him. “I can see where this is going and I’m not going to spend the rest of my days waiting for nonexistent grandchildren. Wolfpacks have a large family and I want kid time again and to stop being lonely here. Melissa is already planning on moving to Scotts house to help with his kids, not that he has any yet either, and then I’ll be alone here.”

“Of course.” Derek nodded but Stiles felt dumb struck. Maybe his father did understand everything that he had been through, the loneliness and slowly having everyone that mattered drift away in life. Guilt raged through him so hard that he was standing, moving around the table to hug the old man. He wasn’t sure if he was crying but he heard a few sniffles from him and Stiles felt the need to wipe his own eyes. 

“Thanks, but will… I mean, I know I met you’re Alpha and everyone there liked me when I was dancing but will we be accepted?” Stiles asked after he pulled back from the hug. He needed to know more than anything that it was safe to take his father back to the city with them. 

“I have my mothers permission to find you and ask if you wanted to be pack. I know she won’t mind someone to help watch my nieces. They’re five right now and a handful.” Derek shot a look at his father who looked practically giddy at the thought of children. Stiles huffed at him and tried not to smile. 

“I’m going to go tell Melissa we’re leaving. Parish can look after the house, hell, I’ll rent it out to him. Son, start packing.” His father shoved himself up, not bothering with the breakfast Stiles made as he shuffled out the door. Stiles fought the urge to follow to make sure he made it alright and shook his head again. He still stood so he could start packing.

“There is one thing that I ask of you.” Derek stood as well, hovering nearby with his hands brought up worryingly. Stiles hummed to show that he was listening, glancing over his shoulder when there was just silence. Derek was staring at his feet like he was struggling to get the words out and he couldn’t help but walk over so he was standing in front of him.

“What is it?” He tried to be straight to the point but it somehow came out flirty. Derek glanced up and Stiles rolled with it, shifting around so he could step pass him to start grabbing a few pictures. The wolf turned with him so he was still facing him, his hand fluttering out to brush against his arm like he wanted to stop him and didn’t know how.

“Your dancing?” Derek started and Stiles spun, arching a warning eyebrow at him. “You wouldn’t have to do it anymore.”

“On the contrary, it was dancing that made me in control of my wolf. Why would I stop?” He smiled as innocently as he could manage and Derek looked a mix between begging and frustrated. Stiles couldn’t help but take pity, sashaying forward until they were less than a foot apart. “Unless, there was a specific reason for me to stop performing publicly, I might consider only, the most private of shows?” He watched his face carefully, wondering if he was reaching too far but all of himself he put into being Psota was charging forward blindly and he wanted more than anything for it to be true. Derek was breathing shallowly, his eyes wide as he stared openly at him. 

“Yes” Derek moved in the blink of an eye but Stiles didn’t care, opening his arms up as he was nearly tackled. It was only their wolfish abilities that kept them from falling to the floor. It wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting the kiss, but Stiles still gasped and shuttered as he held on. He gave back as much as Derek did, nuzzling against his nose when he pulled back for air. “Private dances.” Derek muttered, his eyes blown wide and Stiles let out a snort.

“Only to you. I was giving it up anyway.” Stiles leaned up to kiss his nose, jumping when his father walked in. His old man gave him a knowing look before he started dishing out their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. It was inspired by a drawing of Stiles being a belly dancer but I couldn't find it again to show it or the creator.


End file.
